Protector of the Small The Rider
by BookWorm 124
Summary: Scanran war is over. A new enemy is coming. For some reason the king's holding her back. when Sir Myles comes to her and Dom with a job for them, will the accecpt? not another boring spy story. KD
1. Travlers

Disclaimer: i own none of these charaters or places, no matter how much i wish i did.

Protector of the Small;

The Rider

1

Travelers

_( flashback from4th book)_

* * *

"Hurry up, Kel!" shouted Neal. 

Keladry of Mindelan smiled and shook her head, _lovers_, she thought. Then, remembered how her heart did a funny flip-flop thing every time she thought of Dom. It was only two moths since she had seen him last; after her fort had been raided by some Scanran warriors and the refugees taken, Kel had gone in search of them. The trail was easy enough to follow, but when Lord Roul (her former knight master) had sent Dom's squad after her things went a lot quicker. With the help of her friends, who also came to her aid, Kel made it to the place where her refugees were hidden, rescued them and ensured victory for the land of Tortall.

_(end flashback)

* * *

At least for that war. As they would find out, thisfight wasfar from over. King Jonathan had commanded all knights, young and old, to come to Cours (the capital city) to regroup and plan their next move. . . . _

As she came back to the world of reality, Kel realized how far behind she was, and she nudged her horse into a trot. The six week trek to Cours was a long one. But they would seek food and shelter from the nearest fiefdom at sundown. Or if the night was clear and the horses fresh they would ride until dawn, covering as much land as possible. But on the third week bad weather hit them. Kel and Neal were still in high enough elevation that what would have been a bad thunderstorm in the plains was a roaring blizzard.

"It would be mad to try traveling in this weather" sighed Neal.

"And it doesn't look like it's going to give in any time soon" Kel added gloomily.

The pair had stopped at Tresford when the rain started to turn into snow. Although the Lord and Lady treated them graciously an impatient atmosphere settled over the walls.

"We'll just have to wait it out, I guess".

The storm lasted nearly two weeks. On the tenth day it blew itself out. They had started a week early but now the only had a fortnight to cover themany miles that they still had to go. They left that day. The further they progressed down the slope the nicer the weather was. When they reached the plains the days were sunny and the fertile lands green.

"We are ahead of schedule, we should see Cours within three nights" said Neal. His initial excitement at seeing his betrothed ebbed away, but never fear, it would return doubled when he saw the city.

"I guess your calculations were correct… for once" said Kel wryly as they looked at the great walled city. There were a couple of gates to enter the city, but the largest and main entrance was called the Golden Gate.

"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but names wil-".

"Hurt your feelings" Kel finished for him.

"**I** am above you and **your** snide comments"

"Race you to the gate!" Said Kel, cutting off Neal's on coming rant.

"You're on!"

When they reached the gate Kel was a full length ahead. They were out of breath from laughter and excitement.

"Great Mother Goddess! Kel, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Neal.

"What do you mean _Almost _forgot, you were too busy thinking about Yuki to remember that it is my first birthday as a knight, I'm 19 and by the way my name's Keladry of Mindelan, your best friend, incase you forgot that too. Shame, shame Mr. Nealan." She lectured him mockingly. He blushed, telling her that had been thinking about Yuki.

"Why do I have to have a friend that likes teasing me so?" Neal cried to the heavens.

"Because it's good for you and its fun" said a familiar voice from behind.

"Alanna!" beamed Kel. Alanna the Lioness was the first female knight in over200 years. She disguised herself as a boy for eight years to earn her shield. Neal muttered something incomprehensible, but it sounded like " Black God,take me now".

"What's that, former squire?" Asked Alanna

"Nothing."

While they were riding up to the castle, Alanna filled them in on news.

"It seems that some of our neighboring kingdoms are determined to kick us while we're down. Tusaine is drafting a declaration of war as we speak. And this war will have different circumstances than the last one" Said Alanna.

"I knew it must be bad for King Jonathan to order all of us to return, especially because it was Cours," said Neal, "but I never imagined it was this bad." The last time all Knights on boarder control had been called for a meeting was to celebrate the end of the war and that had been at Steadfast (the main dispatching post of the war). But this time it was ALL knights and at the capital city.

"Will they hold it at Dell River Valley, like they did when you were a squire?" asked Kel.

"It's too soon to tell, but we will by the time every Knight gets here" answered The Lioness.

"Thanks for telling us all this…," said Neal sweetly, "now we can **really **relax on our week off". Alanna chuckled and Kel rolled her eyes.

As they reached the palace and stable hands ran out to meet them and take their tired horses, Alanna said, "Please don't tell any one. Jon wants to inform everyone at the same time". They both nodded.


	2. The King

2

The King's Own

As Kel walked into the mess hall she scanned the tables for any sign of the King's Own (and Dom) she found them sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. Dom was there. Being the commander's former squire she was always welcome at their table. He must have felt her gaze upon him because Dom looked up, saw her and gestured for Kel to come and sit with them.

After she got her food she headed over to the table. "Hey Kel! Where's _Sir _Meathead! ". Meathead was Dom's nicknamefor Nealand during their adventure to save Kel's refugees Neal practically had a hissy fit because he was now a "Knight and must be treated with respect". So he ordered Dom to call him "_Sir _Meathead", not just "Meathead".

Kel sighed in mock sadness, "Still bathing". Dom rolled his eyes. "He takes longer than any woman should".

"How do you know that he didn't sneak off to see a certain someone…?"

"I had the misfortune to hear him splashing and singing when I walked by his room because I thought that he would be done" Kel shuddered. Dom winced.

"You're just jealous" sniffed Neal. They jumped.

"Meathead!" said Dom as they embraced, slapping each other on the back.

"_Sir _Meathe-"

"Whatever"

They had just sat down and started eating when one of Dom's squad members asked him, "Why do you always get to sit next to Kel, some of us would like to-".

He was cut of by Raoul, the Knight Commander of the King's Own, as he sat down and greeted Kel and Neal.

"You're flushed" he informed Dom.

Someone snickered. Kel herself had been blushing but she got over it quicker that Dom. Neal noticed it though, she could tell. The rest of their supper passed without further event.

After dinner Kel and Neal were walking back to their rooms together. Each was brooding on their loves. Neal was the first to break the silence.

"Dom, eh? You know, I never thought he'd be your type. I never would've expected it, I mean, Dom's so. . . Dom, and you're so. . . You. Do you think he's The _One _?"

"Neal!" said Kel, exasperated, "Do you think for Once you could be serious about someone I like! I don't tease you about Yuki!

" I wasn't teasing, and you do so tease me about Yuki. But I can clearly see I've hit a soft spot, so I'll back off. But let me tell you one thing, he likes you too. I can tell. That got a response out of Kel who had been trying to ignore him.

" You think so?"

"I know so. Do you really like him that much?"

"I think so"

"Well, you're better than some whiney city girl who cares too much about the size of her nose and what ribbon goes better with her shoes that I have to make polite conversation with." Kel laughed.

"Thanks Neal, I'm happy to know that I'm an improvement to what you would have to talk to at family reunion. That makes me feel _so_ much better. See you tomorrow." Kel waved him good night and headed off down the hall to her room. Neal smiled. _Off to Yuki, I hope she missed me as much as I missed her._


	3. The Meeting

**_AN: sorry it took so long. I've been really busy. I would love it if you would review. . And if you review I'll reply to tell you when I've up dated. Flames are accepted here, as it is my first story. But I would like you to tell me why tour flaming. And tell me if any of the characters are OOC. _**

**3 The Meeting**

It was nearly a month before all of the Knights that could be spared (the others would be briefed in private) returned from their various border patrols. Kel and Neal spent their time off by catching up with their friends and training, or Kel did the training while Neal was off reading, or with Yuki. But he was mostly with Yuki. When the last Knight finally arrived at Cours they were told that the King wanted their counsel the next day. Though Kel and Neal knew what the meeting was about they had kept their promise to Alanna, and had told no one of Tusaine's plans.

"Knights of Tortall", cried Jonathan, "As you know, we have won the war against Scanran. Though we are still cleaning up their mess." He paused as a mummer of agreement swept through the crowd, then continued, "but our enemies seem determined to kick us while we down; Tusaine **_(AN: I know I spelt that wrong, could someone tell me how)_ **is recruiting and gathering its warriors as we speak. There will be no refugee camps, all who opposed the war have been executed or fled to Myra or Galla. They have sent us letters saying 'Since you do not seem able to protect all areas in your kingdom let us take some of it off your hands'". A few guffaws rang out at this. "We have politely declined their offer the several times the have sent us that letter. Of course, you can probably guess what specific area of land they want to _'take off our hands'_. The Drell River Valley." The last couple of words caused an uproar among the audience.

"How dare them!"

"Scum."

"We beat them once, who's to say we won't do it again?"

"ATTENTION! The king is not finished speaking yet". The conversations died down and the king continued.

"Thank you Raoul. Now there are two things we could do; one, wit your agreement, we send an ambassador to make the trade final; two, we can fight for it", Jon now held up a piece of paper to witch he read from, "'you have until (he read a date)…"

"That's tomorrow", Neal whispered to Kel.

"…to send us your answer". A stunned silence settled over the hall

"Don't all speak at once", Raoul commented dryly.

"What should we do?"

"Use your brains men, that why you have them, I say we vote in it."

"All in favor of the treaty say 'Aye'". Three did. "Very well, we fight. And Drell River Valley is not the best place to hold a war. You may go."

That afternoon the knights that were going to head out with the first movement of soldiers. Kel wasn't one of them, though most of her friends were, along with the third company.

On her way down to the mess she ran into Dom, literally. She was off balance to start with and immersed in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention. When Dom bumped into her she stumbled and almost fell. Dom stopped her by grabbing her waist and pulling to him. Kel's hands were flat on his chest and she thought she felt his heart skip a beat, just like hers.

"Watch your self there, Kel", he whispered breathily. Kel pulled away reluctantly, his hands lingered on her waist.

"Oh, yeah Dom, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how are you doing?"

"I could be better."

"You know, you could always travel with us if you wanted to." Dom reminded her cheekily.

"I know, but I think the king has something planned for me. I'll wait a little longer."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure, I got to go, briefing from Raoul", He smiled apologetically. "I'll see you around". He kissed her cheek and hurried off. Kel stood there stunned her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her. Finally, shaking her head she went off the have her meal. _'Don't get your hopes up, you know how much a flirt he is'_

'_Idiot!' Dom scolded himself, 'you should have just kissed her. See if she feels the same way as you, though she probably doesn't, way to make it awkward to have a conversation!' _

**_AN I know this was a short chappie. The next one will be longer. I have a question. I'm not sure what I want my plot to be. So I'll take a vote. Do you want Kel to go into tusaine as a spy with Dom? Or do you want Kel to be held back from fighting against Tusaine for something Jon saw about her, and then her parents are captured…? Both stories are K/D and I might bump it up to M. again, if you review I'll tell you when I've updated. I would Love you so much if you reviewed. Anything accepted._**


	4. author's note

Ok. The vote was unanimous. Kel's going to Tusaine! Woot! Though since the major plot change it might take a while for me to come up with a full chapter (not as long as last time). Thank you SOOOOO much for your support. I luv you all. And a question, r all of you k with me putting in lemons and the story staying T? If I warn you really well? And don't get your hopes up; it will be far off, ok?

Special thanks to (I've always wanted to have my name here, so I'll put yours):

Opalshine: yes I know I took too long; I'll be quicker from now on, k?

HappeeGoLuckee: thank you from telling me I was right, otherwise I never would have believed it, I Suck so bad at spelling. Witch way do you want the plot to go?

Cricket Maniac,

TortallanForeverAtHeart,

IamMEagain (like I'd just let Kel sit there and rot, id have something for her to do), and Klutzyspaz (love the name) thank you for the input. Keep it comin' babes of my heart!

Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD: I will I'll do it to everyone weather they want me to or not. Just not for this chapter, it isn't really a chapter.

I LUV YOU ALL!

P.S.) I think I love Dom more, roflmao

p.s.s.) ask what that means and I will tell you. Do would any of you guys mind spreading the word? Maybe get me into a c2? Tell me if that request was too by.


End file.
